


All in the Interpretation

by sheankelor



Series: The Professors [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheankelor/pseuds/sheankelor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Board of Governors sent out a questionnaire and all the professors have to fill it out. Severus and Harry are not pleased with the main question, but Severus does what Slytherins do best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in the Interpretation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on 2/13/2013 at FFN.

Harry stared at the parchments that were sitting on the desk between him and Severus. “They are not serious. They want everything that we regret.”

 

Severus read back over the directions from the Board. A slow smirk twisted his lips. “No. They want to know everything that has caused us to regret our current life.” He let his eyes rove over Harry's form before he picked up his red tipped quill and wrote in a large bold script.

 

_**None!** _

 

With Severus' quill, Harry wrote the same word.

 

They watched as the scrolls vanished and then went to tell the others.

 

 

 


End file.
